This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ball valves may be employed to regulate a flow of fluid in a variety of applications. Ball valves typically include a body, a ball disposed within the body, and a stem rotationally coupled to the ball. During ball valve maintenance, the stem may be removed to service various components within the ball valve, such as bushings, bearings and seals. Unfortunately, certain ball valves may need to be disassembled prior to removal of the stem. Due to the large number of fasteners typically employed within a ball valve, such disassembly may be both expensive and time-consuming. Consequently, maintenance operations may be performed at longer than desired intervals, resulting in inefficient valve operation.